De estúpidos, e inseguridades
by Lesbae
Summary: Si tenían algo que discutir, lo discutían, y si tenían algo que les molestaba, sea de uno mismo o de la otra persona, lo decían. Aparentemente, hasta ahora.


Definitivamente había algo mal con Hinata.

Es decir, Kageyama no era un experto en las emociones ni nada de eso. Es más, era bastante malo en ello. Nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas, si alguien estaba triste, o preocupado, o cosas así. Le era bastante complicado, además, hablar de ello. Intentar solucionar problemas ajenos era imposible. Por suerte todo el mundo decía que era un cabeza hueca y por eso no era bueno en esas cuestiones. Hablar era difícil, en general, pero hablar de emociones era un mundo diferente.

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su novio, era mucho más fácil.

Shouyou era igual -o peor- de estúpido que él. Era ruidoso, no sabía bien cómo expresarse y, lo más importante de todo, si tenía un problema, lo decía. Simple y concreto.

Las únicas peleas de verdad que tuvieron a lo largo de sus seis meses de relación se solucionaron a los gritos, o -una única vez- a los golpes, pero se solucionaron. No podían estar semanas enfadados con el otro, o simplemente ignorarse. Si tenían algo que discutir, lo discutían, y si tenían algo que les molestaba, sea de uno mismo o de la otra persona, lo decían.

Aparentemente, hasta ahora.

Hinata estaba callado en la práctica de volley. No gritaba, no hablaba, no sonreía, _nada._ Era como si no existiese. Y lo peor de todo, estaba ignorando a Tobio. No corrieron a la mañana, no le gritó nada cuando llegó, ni le dio ese beso de buenos días del que siempre se quejaba aún luego de repetirlo todos los días.

Y era extraño.

No sólo que lo ignorara, o que estuviese tan callado, sino que a nadie más parecía importarle. ¿Qué no conocían a Hinata? ¿Por qué nadie comentaba en la situación que estaba pasando?

Probablemente era un problema con él. Es decir, si tuviese algo que ver con algún miembro más del equipo, probablemente se estaría hablando de ello...o algo así. Pero, ¿por qué Shouyou tendría algún problema con él? Su relación iba bien, ayer casi ni habían discutido. Hablaron por teléfono, se dijeron buenas noches como siempre, ¿entonces por qué estaba así? ¿por qué lo estaba ignorando?

¡Así no era como funcionaban las cosas!

A menos que no funcionaran.

...A menos que esté sucediendo algo malo.

Kageyama podía sentir su estómago contrayéndose de sólo pensar en ello. Discutir con Hinata estaba bien, pelear, gritarse, siempre se arreglaban y la mayoría de las veces no iban en serio. Pero ser ignorado era otra cosa. Ser ignorado era que algo estaba pasando y que el otro no quería hablar con él.

Era aterrador.

* * *

La práctica fue como se lo esperaba sin Hinata hablando. Silenciosa, algo tensa...o al menos así lo fue para él. Cuando terminó, se vistió rápido y esperó afuera al pelirrojo, en caso de que éste quisiera seguir ignorándolo, para hablar con él.

Sí, se daba cuenta de que sonaba algo inseguro, algo estúpido, no poder estar un día o dos distante de su pareja, pero lo hacía sentir sólo. Estar sin Shouyou era estar sólo. Se sentía mal.

Cuando el otro salió del gimnasio, parecía sorprendido de verlo. Sorprendido y algo asustado, aparentemente, sin embargo lo siguió sin siquiera protestar. Era rutina, caminar a casa juntos, de las manos, y separarse en una esquina con un beso. Era algo de todos los días, pero no estaba sucediendo.

—Shouyou.

Éste parecía ponerse más nervioso a medida que pasaban los minutos, y respondió sólo con un "Mhhm", que sólo logró irritar más a Tobio.

—¡Oye! ¡No me ignores!—gritó, poniéndose en frente del pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión que probablemente daba miedo. O eso le decía Hinata siempre—¡Si tienes algún problema, dilo!

Hinata sólo se mordió el labio y miró hacia el suelo. _No hagas eso,_ pensó Kageyama, _mírame a mi._

—Um. No es...no tengo un problema contigo—dijo, no, susurró el otro. Fue casi inaudible, y sonó bastante extraño.

—¡Mentira! ¡Ni siquiera me miras a los ojos!, ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿qué hice?!

Intentaba sonar agresivo, sonar enfadado, y aún así sólo sonaba como si quisiera llorar.

Shouyou levantó la vista. Parecía...¿avergonzado? Desvió la vista por un momento al suelo, y suspiró, cansado, rascándose la nuca.

—Es estúpido—dijo, y Kageyama sintió que el corazón se le detenía. _¿Nosotros? ¿Ésto?,_ pero la realización pareció golpear al más bajito, que abrió los ojos como platos—¡No, no! ¡No nosotros, ésto, no te estoy ignorando! O, uh, sí lo estoy haciendo, pero no es que esté enfadado contigo ni nada, es, uh, ésto.

Se señaló la boca, intentando una sonrisa que terminó saliendo bastante mal, y lo único que Tobio podía pensar es _lo voy a matar._

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Brackets.

—Um...supongo que no quería que los vieras porque no quería que te burlaras. ¡Pero no te iba a ignorar por toda la vida, sólo un par, hasta que pudiera hablar bien! Uh, puedes, puedes reírte si quieres.

Tobio lo golpeó en seco en la cabeza. Y se lo merecía.

—¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! ¡¿Por qué me iba a reír de ti?!

—¡Eso dolió, imbécil!

—¡Te lo mereces!—gritó en respuesta el más alto, aún enfadado, hasta que oyó la risa saliendo del otro.

Así estaba mejor.

A decir verdad, los aparatos en la boca del otro eran tiernos, de alguna forma. Combinaban con Shouyou, con su pelo brillante y su estatura pequeña, y sus pequeñas, casi invisibles pecas, que sólo se veían cuando había mucho sol. _Ugh, cursi._

—Se ven bien—dijo, porque de ninguna forma se iba a humillar diciéndole todas esas cosas lindas al otro. De ninguna manera—Uh, los brackets, no están mal.

Y Hinata le sonrió, sonrojándose.

 _Eres un estúpido,_ quería decir Kageyama. _¿Cómo podías pensar que me iba a burlar de ti por eso?,_ quería gritarle.

—Eres adorable—dijo, porque su boca no podía ponerse de acuerdo con su cerebro.

El otro, por supuesto, se puso rojo de pies a cabeza.

—¡No digas esas cosas, estúpido!—chilló Shouyou, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Huh. Parecía un tomate—Pero, um, gracias. Estaba...nervioso. Por eso. Así que gracias.

Al final, sí caminaron a casa tomados de las manos. Sí se besaron en una esquina cuando se despidieron, diciéndose buenas noches, aún con los dedos entrelazados, presionándose cerca, demostrando todo lo que no podían decir en palabras, sacando todas las inseguridades que aparecieron esa tarde. Era cursi, asqueroso, pero un momento dulce que necesitaban compartir.

Hasta que a Kageyama se le enganchó el labio en los aparatos del otro, y volvieron a gritarse.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

* * *

Ésto es una estupidez JAJA No publico hace veinticinco años y hoy me llegó un mensaje muy lindo y decidí escribir ésto. No tengo brackets, los voy a tener dentro de poco, y sé que duelen bastante, así que probablemente ésto no tiene mucho sentido. De todos modos, AMO a Hinata con brackets. Es tan lindo. Y Kageyama pobresito está lleno de inseguridades, le cuesta el tema de los sentimientos. Protejan a mi niño /3

En fin. Muchas muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
